


Bleed Magic

by cathrheas



Series: Commissions [18]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: (in both the vampire and not-vampire way), Biting, Blood Drinking, F/F, Vaginal Fingering, Vampire Bites, Vampire!Marianne, in which i expose myself as a vampire fetishist and so does hilda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24292804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathrheas/pseuds/cathrheas
Summary: “Woah, that sucks,” Hilda had said, almosttoocasually. “I can’t imagine being hungry for that long. If you ever need it that bad, just come ask me, okay? It won’t do for me to just let you starve.”At the time, it seemed ridiculous. It might have even been a joke, Marianne thought. After all, why would someoneofferthemselves to a bloodthirsty freak?
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Series: Commissions [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753813
Comments: 3
Kudos: 119





	Bleed Magic

**Author's Note:**

> A commission for my buddy Pug, who rightfully owns one of the coolest Pugs on the planet. <3
> 
> Feel free to check out [my Twitter](https://twitter.com/cathrheas)!

Hunger always started with a hollow ache in her fangs. It was the most annoying symptom, even though it wasn’t as noticeable as cold skin or a pale face. It was the equivalent of human hunger, like a growling stomach, except it was more painful and more frequent. Rather than the occasional rumble of her tummy, there was a constant, cruel soreness in her teeth. More than once, she’d been recommended to try tactics that tended to soothe teething babies, but there wasn’t a tooth rub or vulnerary in all of the continent that could fix her hunger.

Unless the vulnerary was composed of blood, of course.

She was so sure she’d be able to stave off hunger while she was at the monastery. Her father had agreed to send vials of blood for her hunger—after all, even though the monastery agreed to keep her vampirism a secret, they couldn’t supply it himself. But it felt like whenever the hunger was at its worst, she’d receive an apologetic letter from her adoptive father, citing an uptick in bandits or bad weather as a reason for a late delivery. The margrave was sympathetic, but had no understanding of Marianne’s plight. It wasn’t a “wait a few days and you’ll be fine” sort of thing, but still, she received a letter  _ pleading _ for her to wait two weeks for another delivery.

_ It’s not his fault, though, _ Marianne reminded herself. And then—as if she wasn’t already feeling down on herself—she tacked on,  _ It’s mine. _

She knew it wasn’t  _ really _ her fault, but it was hard not to fall into her typical self-hating ways when she was starving, so bad that she was shaking, and it was all because of her stupid Crest. It brought so many thoughts into her mind, thoughts that she’d normally never have. Thoughts of sinking her teeth into her classmates, drinking from them until they were dry, watching their knees go weak—but as satisfying as that was in her mind, she could never bring herself to do it, or even to ask...

Except for one person. Hilda.

Marianne had tried her hardest not to get too close to anybody, just because she  _ knew _ she’d eventually lose her grip and spill her secret. But Hilda wriggled her way into Marianne’s heart anyway, and just as Marianne expected, she told Hilda about the secret of her Crest without a second thought.

“Woah, that sucks,” Hilda had said, almost  _ too _ casually. “I can’t imagine being hungry for that long. If you ever need it that bad, just come ask me, okay? It won’t do for me to just let you starve.”

At the time, it seemed ridiculous. It might have even been a joke, Marianne thought. After all, why would someone  _ offer _ themselves to a bloodthirsty freak? She mumbled her thanks and brushed it off, and Hilda started asking her questions about her fangs, about what feeding felt like. It was nice to talk about it, since even her father tended to shy away from the subject, but Marianne couldn’t wave off her apprehension, since she’d grown so used to feeling it.

But apprehension was a thing of the past. Marianne was skipping class, laying in bed, panting and groaning intermittently. This was a question of Hilda’s that Marianne had trouble answering:  _ what does blood hunger feel like? _ She didn’t know what it felt like. Words couldn’t describe it, once she got too into it. There was a feeling of fatigue, like normal hunger, but also a frequent burst of energy trying to push her into action. She was dizzy, almost; her mind was working overtime to keep up with the galloping of her heart. In those moments, she was borderline insane.

When she was normal, when she’d fed, she would have never considered Hilda’s offer. She kept telling herself that as she laid in her bed, trying to think of a way to approach Hilda—under normal circumstances, it wouldn’t have happened. But Hilda had said it herself: it wasn’t good for Marianne to sit around and starve. 

_ I’m sorry that I have to ask you for so much, Hilda...I’ll have to give you a lot of sweets to make up for this one. _

* * *

Marianne waited until it was dark, although time passed by at an excruciatingly slow place. People came by to check on her, knocked on her door, and she brushed them off one by one. At first, she held out hope that Hilda would come knock on her door and spare her the embarrassment, but she wasn’t so lucky. She eventually heard the murmurings of the monastery dying down, a sign that night had fallen. Hopefully, anyone that saw her pale face would pass it off as the moonlight’s glow upon her cheeks.

Marianne finally got out of her bed, surprised by how well she was standing on her feet. She was a little bit weak, but nothing overpowered the excitement behind finally getting to feed. She wouldn’t lie, the idea of feeding off of a human was appealing. She never had. It had always been drinking from vials or, in more subtle cases, having it mixed into her food. Marianne had never truly put her fangs into use. What if she didn’t even know how?

Worse, what if Hilda turned her down?

That hint of nervous doubt couldn’t stop Marianne from opening her door and going to Hilda’s dorm room, almost moving on autopilot. She passed by a few students, but she didn’t feel the urge to pounce on them like she might have normally—she was digging her own nails into her palm, thinking about Hilda, the smooth skin of her neck, where she’d place her bite. Where would her teeth sink in? What sort of sound would Hilda make?

Marianne stopped short in front of Hilda’s room, listening for a sound. The rustling of a page, the shift of fabric, a tiny laugh, anything to let her know Hilda was in. She didn’t hear anything. With a slight panic on the rise, Marianne lifted her hand and knocked. No, she couldn’t last another night. The alarms in her head that she’d tried to suppress were ringing all at once. After a few seconds of silence, Marianne raised her hand to knock again—but before she could, she heard footsteps, slow and soft on the wooden floor.

The door creaked open, and Marianne was face to face with a sleepy Hilda, her hair down around her face. She was pouting...or, maybe it was more of a grimace. She lit up a little bit when she recognized Marianne, but she still didn’t seem all-too happy. “Marianne? Jeez...”

“Sorry. I didn’t realize it was so late,” Marianne said.

“It’s only nine or so, I think. But I was still sleeping.” Of course. Hilda valued her beauty rest, of course. “Did you have to knock so hard?”

“S-sorry. I—” Normally, Marianne would have begun to excuse herself from the situation to make life easier on herself, but she couldn’t back out of this one. “It’s—”

“Are you doing okay? You look sort of...ghastly, maybe?”

_ It’s not the worst thing anyone’s called me, at least. _ “Can we talk in your room? I really am sorry for interrupting your rest, but this can’t wait.”

“Is something happening?” Hilda stepped back, allowing Marianne in.

“Sort of? I guess. It’s just...you...we talked about something a while back. You made me a-an offer, not too long ago. And I was just wondering if you were still...okay with it.”

Marianne prayed that Hilda would remember. She couldn’t go through the mortifying process of  _ asking _ Hilda for it. Hilda rubbed the sleep out of her eyes again, humming to herself. Then, her eyebrows shot up in recognition. “Oh! You mean...the Crest thing, right? Oh, yeah, I remember. Is that why you look like this?”

Well, Marianne had always been a little pale, but it definitely got significantly worse when she was so hungry. Her lips tended to look a little blue, and her eyes looked dark and sunken. Maybe she  _ did _ look a little ghastly. “Y-yes. I haven’t been able to feed for a while, and my father said it’ll be another two weeks or so, but I...I don’t think I can last that long, Hilda. But if you can’t, that’s fine, I know I already ask you for quite a lot.”

“Marianne, are you serious?” 

Of course, she didn’t want to do it. “Sorry. Sorry, I know it’s a lot to ask—”

“No! I’m not talking about that. Did you really think I’d just let you starve like that? I’m pretty sure I already told you, that sounds  _ awful. _ I’m not cruel, y’know!”

Marianne’s heart fluttered. Was it such an easy decision for Hilda, to help her friend in a time of need? But, underneath the swooning, Marianne was feeling something else: hunger. She felt like a wolf staring at a cut of raw meat. She hated thinking about Hilda that way, and she tried to suppress it, instead deciding to give her thanks. She briefly considered giving Hilda another change to back out. The throb of her fangs pushed the thought out of her mind. “I’ll try to make it good for you, Hilda. I promise. Or, bearable, at least...”

Hilda seemed to freeze up a bit at that, color spilling into her cheeks. Then, she laughed a bit. She sounded strange. Was she afraid...? Marianne felt guilt bubbling up inside of her, but she would have to bury herself in it later. Hilda took her hand, and Marianne squeezed it—maybe too hard. “Is it easier if I lay on the bed?”

Marianne wondered if telling Hilda she had never taken blood from someone directly would be frightening. No, it definitely would be. “Yes. On your back, please.”

Another brief hitch in Hilda’s breath. She was definitely afraid, but Marianne knew she could never really hurt Hilda. She just needed a  _ little, _ just to hold her off until her supply arrived. Hilda laid on the bed, hair spread out on her pillowcase and sheets. Marianne must have looked predatory from an outsider’s point of view, climbing on top of Hilda and running her tongue against her fangs. “Um, I have a question. If you don’t mind.”

_ No, no questions...please. _ Marianne shook herself off, trying to get herself together. Hilda was laying in front of her, ready to be fed from, but Marianne had to think of what she wanted, too. “Yes?”

“You’re supposed to bite from my neck, right? But...it doesn’t really matter if you get the blood, right? Could I ask you to, maybe, bite somewhere else? If that’s alright.”

“Somewhere...else? Wh-where?”

“I just had a quick thought about it, is all,” Hilda said quickly. “But, if you think about it, the skin on my neck isn’t all that...fleshy, right? I think biting somewhere a little softer might make it easier on me. Don’t you think so?”

“I...I guess so, but where?”

“Maybe...I don’t know, just throwing it out there...th-the inside of my thigh?”

Hilda shot Marianne a tentative smile. It was strange—hesitation wasn’t normal coming from Hilda, but the expression she was bearing didn’t seem to be hesitation. Maybe it was more like...anticipation?

_ Goddess. She  _ wants  _ me to do this? _

“Your thigh,” Marianne repeated, sounding just a bit confused. Even saying it made her heat up a bit. Was that just her hunger, or...?

“If you can’t do that, that’s fine. The neck is okay, too,” Hilda said, immediately. “Whatever’s fine with you!”

“No. I can do it.” At least, she thought she could. It didn’t matter where she bit, right? As long as there was blood flow. She’d taken blood from a vial and in her food before, so it would be fine. But getting so close to Hilda...down there...

She couldn’t think. Not enough to deny what she really wanted. She wanted to feed from Hilda, of course, to satisfy her hunger, but there was something deeper inside of her that wanted to cater to Hilda’s desire. Hadn’t she been told that vampires had strong allure? Why did it feel like Hilda was pulling her in, instead?

“You’re the best, Mari. Thanks,” Hilda said, chipper as ever. Marianne situated herself near the foot of Hilda’s bed, and Hilda parted her legs, allowing Marianne to push her nightgown out of the way. Her panties were the same pale pink as her nightgown, and in a flash of desire, Marianne wondered how they’d look sliding down the smooth expanse of Hilda’s legs.

She expected a slap of regret to hit her, but nothing came. Instead, she let herself get buried in Hilda, in the sweet scent coming from the apex of her legs, the desperation in her hands as she gripped the edge of her mattress, and, more importantly, the flesh that would soon be marked with Marianne’s teeth.

“Here I go,” Marianne warned.

“We haven’t got all night,” Hilda said, coolly—but the tensing of her thigh betrayed her true emotions. 

Hilda bent the knee of her right leg, giving Marianne more space to lean in and tilt her head. Marianne’s fangs had extended themselves for her feed, making it even easier. Her breath was certainly tickling Hilda’s skin. She lingered there for a second, a hair away from Hilda’s skin, trying to steel herself.

_ Bite her, _ something inside of her said, urgently.

At that, her teeth pierced Hilda’s skin, quickly, like someone else was controlling her. Her bite must have went deep; her fangs were rather long, but she still felt her lip brushing against Hilda’s skin. The blood came quickly, and Marianne released a little moan. She couldn’t help it. It was so  _ different _ from drinking blood just to survive out of an impersonal little vial. Hilda was warm and alive beneath her, pulsing and sending more blood to Marianne’s fangs.

“This is...oh,  _ wow, _ Marianne...”

Marianne heard Hilda whimper, and she looked at Hilda’s face with surprise. It was unmistakable: Hilda liked being bitten. Marianne’s senses were all dialed up to a million, and she could smell the blatant arousal coming off of Hilda, she could hear every labored breath. Hilda could hardly keep still, her leg twitching in Marianne’s mouth. Marianne had healed Hilda many times on the battlefield, and she’d never heard sounds like the ones Hilda was making, had never seen a face like the one Hilda was making.

It wasn’t pain. It was pleasure.

Marianne was, above all, glad that Hilda was benefitting from the feed. After all, Hilda  _ was _ her friend, and it was nice to know she wasn’t completely suffering. But on the other hand, she was struggling to deal with her own feelings. Was the rush of blood to her cheeks a result of her feed, or the result of some other desire she had? The more blood she drank, the more intense Hilda’s airy moans sounded. A shaking hand came to her head, almost holding her in place.

Hilda might have wanted Marianne to keep drinking, but Marianne felt satisfied, and she was afraid to drink too much. She wasn’t quite sure when to stop, so she decided to play it safe, giving Hilda’s leg a (hopefully) comforting squeeze before taking her fangs out. She’d sucked up most of the blood, but there was a bit of excess on her bottom lip, dripping down from her fangs. She quickly licked it away, and Hilda watched her all the while.

Time dragged on as they both tried to recover: Marianne from the adrenaline that her feed brought her, and Hilda from...whatever emotion Marianne’s bite had put into her mind. Finally, Hilda spoke, taking Marianne’s cool hand in hers. “Hey. Marianne.”

At the sound of her name, Marianne bit the inside of her lip—perhaps too hard, with her fangs still extended as they were. “Yes?”

“That was kind of, like, amazing.”

“Hilda, I don’t mean to be presumptuous, but...um...is this why you kept asking me all those questions about when I feed? You wanted me to bite you?”

“Maybe,” Hilda sing-songed.

Marianne tried again. “I’m not mad at you if you did. I...I think it’s kind of nice that you liked it.”

“...Let’s just say I was curious,” Hilda said, with finality. “It’s a win-win situation, right? I got to satisfy my curiosity, and you got to have a little snack.” Marianne felt rather full off of Hilda’s blood. Was it really just a snack? The hint of copper left on her tongue made her want more, and Hilda definitely wouldn’t have turned her down, but she was starting to feel like her normal self again. There was still something peculiar about the way she was feeling, though, something that she could no longer attribute to blood hunger. “So...what does it taste like?”

“H-huh?”

“What does it taste like? The blood?” Had Hilda never tasted it? Not even from a busted lip, or anything like that? Or maybe Hilda thought it tasted different for vampires. Marianne wasn’t sure how often regular people tasted blood.

“It tastes like...blood, I guess? Sorry, Hilda. I can’t really describe it.”

“That’s fine,” Hilda chirped. Like she expected that response. “I’ll just have a taste for myself, alright?”

Hilda cupped Marianne’s blushing cheeks in her hands, sitting up and kissing Marianne square on the lips. She was serious about tasting the blood, too; Hilda had no qualms about pressing her tongue into Marianne’s mouth, daringly brushing against the pointed tips of Marianne’s fangs. Marianne had never been kissed before, never imagined it’d feel like what it felt like—so, so nice. Hilda was moaning and sighing into her mouth, pleased with what she tasted.

When Hilda pulled back, Marianne followed her for a bit before getting the point and letting her go. But she didn’t  _ want _ to stop...she looked down at Hilda, and saw a pleased, dazed smile. The kind of smile she had on her face when she got someone to do her a favor. Marianne’s hand had wandered, coming to rest on the inside of Hilda’s thigh, right where she’d left her bite.

“Hey. Don’t tease me, alright?” Marianne prayed Hilda didn’t feel her tense up. Any idiot could have figured out what direction Hilda wanted things to go in, and Marianne certainly didn’t mind, but...she had  _ no _ idea what to do. Hilda must have noticed, though. She shook her head, pecking Marianne on the lips. “Don’t worry, I’m real easy. You got me pretty worked up with your bite. Just touch me, and I’ll tell you what to do.”

Marianne’s thumb ran over the two punctures her fangs had left, and Hilda arched into her. Inch by inch, her hand moved upward, closer to the growing wetness behind the fabric of Hilda’s panties. Hilda made it a little easier on Marianne, hooking her thumbs in the waistband of her underwear and taking them off herself.

Marianne knew it would be impolite to stare, but she’d never seen someone else’s womanhood, and she’d never seen it so slick, so  _ ready. _ The only light in the room was from the moon, but that was more than enough for Marianne to see how aroused Hilda was. She felt the urge to touch Hilda. Somehow, that urge felt even more embarrassing knowing that Hilda wanted her to. She pushed on anyway, her shaky hand shifting inward. As soon as Marianne’s fingers touched Hilda, a light, tentative touch, Hilda rolled her hips forward.

“I already told you not to tease me, didn’t I? Put them inside.”

“Got it,” Marianne said. She dragged her fingers along Hilda’s slit a few more times—was it really her who made Hilda so wet?—before doing as Hilda told her to. Hilda’s body gladly accepted two of her fingers, engulfing them in liquid heat. Dumbstruck, Marianne could only whisper, “Hilda...”

“Keep moving. Please.”

It wasn’t often that Hilda begged like that, out of true desperation. Marianne had to indulge her. She pulled her fingers back, then pushed them in again, pleased at the way Hilda clenched around her. Hilda wrapped Marianne up in a hug, gasping into Marianne’s shoulder every time her fingers were all the way in. Her knees locked up around Marianne’s hips, holding her in place. Not like Marianne wanted to leave.

“Faster?” Marianne whispered. It felt so strange to ask that in such a context. “Is that okay?”

“More than okay. Way more than okay,” Hilda said, a laugh at her lips. It was quickly replaced by a moan when Marianne fucked her faster. Marianne had heard a similar sound when she was feeding, but that was when everything in her head was foggy. Now that her mind was clear, she could listen more intently to the bumps and rolls of Hilda’s voice, the wanting and the joy. “That’s it, Mari. J-just like that, but could you...could you bite me again? On my neck? I-it doesn’t have to be with your fangs, or anything, just...”

Ah, so that was what she liked? The biting? No wonder she chose such an intimate spot for the first bite. Marianne thought it was a little strange, at first, to bite Hilda outside of her feed. But Hilda tilted her head, bared her throat, and Marianne felt anticipation welling up inside of her. Still working her fingers in earnest, Marianne accepted the invitation, kissing and sucking and biting at Hilda’s neck. Hilda tangled her fingers in Marianne’s hair again, while her other hand went south.

Hilda was rubbing her clit with one finger, making loose, frantic circles around it. The legs that had so fervently wrapped around Marianne’s waist were tightening, trembling. Marianne kept nipping at her, trying to get more responses, wanting to see what else Hilda’s body would show her. Hilda was at a loss for words by then. She was just letting Marianne touch her, touching  _ herself, _ soaking in all of the sensations she was being given.

She went silent when she climaxed. Not a sound came out of her, save for her staggered breaths. Marianne settled her lips at Hilda’s pulse point, feeling it throb against her mouth in time with the clenching of Hilda’s walls around her fingers. Hilda’s own hand slowed to a stop, and only then did Marianne ease up, lifting her head from Hilda’s neck and pulling her fingers out.

The bites she’d left on Hilda’s neck showed a nice indent of her teeth, deep pink and shining with saliva. “Sorry. Did those hurt?” Marianne looked at them worriedly. Hilda had  _ told _ her to, sure, but had she gone a little too far...?

“Don’t worry about it. It doesn’t hurt too bad. I think my shirt will cover them, too? If not, oh well,” Hilda said.

Marianne didn’t even think about anybody seeing them...at least they were love bites, and not obvious vampire puncture wounds. “Thank you, Hilda. F-for letting me feed off of you. Do you feel okay? I think I took too much.”

“I feel a little tired, but that might be from something else,” Hilda said, with a cheeky wink to boot. “I’ll be fine by tomorrow evening, though. You should come by after supper! Y’know, for dessert.”

“Wait, wait, that’s...I mean, I don’t have to feed every—”

“It’s mutually beneficial! You get to eat, and I get to...satisfy my curiosity.”

“Hilda, I can’t do it every day. I’ll take too much—”

“Thanks, Marianne. You’re the best.”

Goddess, there was no point. Hilda had already made up her mind. “...Okay. I’ll see you tomorrow. Get some rest, okay? And maybe put a salve on my bite in the morning, if you can do so without getting caught.”

“Will do, doc.”

Marianne left Hilda’s room, heart still racing. She hadn’t even noticed how fast it was thumping in her chest until Hilda was out of sight. As soon as the door shut behind her, though, she slumped against a wall, sighing. Well, at least she wasn’t hungry anymore. And if Hilda continued to let her feed like she implied she would, then she wouldn’t be that hungry ever again. And...there were some other benefits, too. Maybe tomorrow, Hilda would even...touch her, too, maybe?

_ Oh, no. I can’t think like that! _

Marianne buried her face in her hands, then shook her head and straightened up. No, she didn’t have time to think about things like that. She had to go to bed. If their first feed was any indication, Hilda was going to wear her out the next day...


End file.
